A Day Alone
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: When the whole story got out it was decided that Chrona and Kid would never spend alone time together ever again.


It started as a usual day; Maka and Soul took her away from Mr. Corner so she could attend school. Ragnarok picked on her a bit during lunch until Black Star punched him. She waited by the steps to meet up with all her new acquired friends so they could all hang out at a restaurant.

But what made it different from every other day was the fact almost everyone was busy. Black Star and Tsubaki went off to train, Liz and Patty went off to shop, Maka had a date with her Papa and Soul had a date with his videogames. That left her…and Kid.

She didn't know how to deal with it.

"You're hairs unsymmetrical." She turned around and noticed Kid studying her hair while rubbing his non-existent beard.

"I-I'm sorry…" Chrona mumbled, not knowing what else to say. She fidgeted under the judging stare Kid was giving her.

"I cannot let this go on any longer!" Kid blurted, "Come."

"What?" Chrona squeaked. She didn't know how to handle Kid holding her hand and dragging her behind him.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Kid exclaimed 'Done!' spun Chrona around and let her peer in the mirror.

"Ah, perfect!" he exclaimed, sounding very pleased with himself. Chrona peered in the mirror, shocked by what stared back at her. No bang in the middle of her face, no chopped up hair that did nothing for her face.

"Wow…" she stuttered, not knowing what to say. Just as she was about to thank him tiny Ragnarok sprung from her back to get a good look as well.

"Wow Chrona," he exclaimed in his high pitched voice, "You actually look like your gender now!" Kid slapped Ragnarok until he retreated back into Chrona's body.

"Insolent, disgusting little creature." He hissed, glaring at the place Ragnarok was moments before.

"S-Sorry…" Chrona stuttered.

"It's not your fault." Kid said, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into the mirror as well. He admired his work for a second before he noticed his own reflection. "Disgusting!" he exclaimed, vanishing from her side immediately.

"K-Kid?" she asked, spinning in the chair. She found the Shinigami in training on the ground, his face buried under a couch pillow and his fist slamming into the ground. He had an aura of depression around him as he muttered things like 'unsymmetrical' and 'should never have been born'. "I-I'm sorry…" Chrona stuttered, thinking he was talking about her.

"It's not you!" Kid sobbed, "It's me! Why can't I be symmetrical and perfect like you are now!" Chrona stood frozen; not knowing what to do. She wasn't used to Kid's symmetrical rampages so she didn't know how to deal with it.

And even if she was used to it she probably wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kid was one of the most symmetrical people she knew. If he wasn't he'd make himself symmetrical.

"These!" Kid shouted, furiously pointing at his three white stripes. Chrona stared at them for a second before her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"They aren't that bad?" she mumbled.

"Yes they are!"

"Dye it…?"

"It always fades quickly!" Kid sobbed, banging his fist on the ground. Chrona stared down at him, fidgeting and thinking of something to say.

"Then-then don't look at mirrors?" Kid paused mid-bang and peered up at her.

"What did you say?" Chrona jumped; startled by his curious tone.

"I mean, if you don't look in a mirror than you can't see the stripes. If you can't see them then you can pretend they aren't there…" it was a strategy Chrona used all the time. As Kid continued to stare up at her she wished she had just stayed with Mr. Corner.

"That's brilliant!" he finally exclaimed after minutes of silence. His loud tone made Chrona jump again. "Why didn't I think of that?

The next morning Liz barged into the class, disrupting Stein's lecture, and marched over to Chrona. She demanded to know why every mirror had been taken from the mansion and why Kid would not allow any mirrors in.

When the whole story got out it was decided that Chrona and Kid would never spend alone time together ever again.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Soul Eater, if I did I'd be able to afford my own friggin computer D=

**Author's Notes:**

My sister decided to dominate the TV so I had to use something else to occupy my time. This is what came out of it.

I just wanted Kid to go on a symmetrical rampage again ) They are a bit OOC and I apologize for that; I'm never really good at keeping characters in character.

See that button below? You should click it; it takes you to a magical land where all my dreams come true 8D


End file.
